Mirando al pasado
by Marivigil
Summary: Una mirada al pasado de Peter antes de entrar en la División Fringe
1. Capítulo 1

Mirando al pasado

1

Principios de 2007

Una mano que llama a una puerta cochambrosa, sin respuesta alguna. La misma puerta que cae por efecto de una patada. Un hombre que tiembla aterrorizado.

- Por favor - suplica el hombre – no tengo dinero… pero prometo conseguirlo. Dígale a Big Eddie que mañana podré pagarle

- Ya es tarde amigo… Big Eddie ha sido muy paciente, es una de sus virtudes y se ha cansado de esperar – dice el otro hombre - ¿Verdad Peter que al jefe no le gustan los retrasos?

- Por supuesto – responde el aludido entrando en la habitación

- A Big Eddie no le gusta que le tomen el pelo – continúa diciendo el hombre – Dile Peter ¿qué es lo que nos dice el jefe que tenemos que hacer cuando ocurren estas cosas?

- Dejar un recordatorio, Mike – Afirma él con el ceño fruncido mientras mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos

- Pues venga – ordena Mike – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Peter. El joven se adelanta y sin cambiar el gesto se acerca al hombre tembloroso y saca una pequeña navaja

- Por favor – suplica llorando el hombre – no lo haga

- Lo siento – susurra Peter sujetando la mano del hombre y le corta un dedo mientras intenta ignorar sus gritos – ponte hielo –le aconseja el joven soltándole la mano, siente como si fuera a caer redondo al suelo de un momento a otro, pero tiene que aguantar el tipo delante de Mike, le da el dedo a su compañero que lo guarda en un pañuelo  
>- Vámonos, este tipo me da asco – dice Mike saliendo del apartamento<p>

- Si… voy – Peter se queda un momento mirando al hombre que ha caído al suelo debido al dolor que está sufriendo. Comprueba que Mike ya no está cerca y agachándose junto a su víctima le da unos billetes

- toma, 100 dólares, los necesitaras para pagar a Big Eddie

- ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? – Pregunta el hombre desconfiado

- No importa, tengo que irme y paga a Big Eddie si no quieres que volvamos – dice desde la puerta. Se marcha de allí para reunirse con Mike que le está esperando en el coche.

- ¿Por qué diablos has tardado tanto? – Pregunta furioso

- Me estaba lavando las manos – miente Peter

- Ahora eres escrupuloso… vámonos de aquí, quiero ir a ver a Tess

- ¿Tess? ¿Está aquí? ¿Ha vuelto?

- sí, ha vuelto… se ve que no puede vivir sin mí, jajajaja – responde con una risotada mientras arranca el coche. Peter se queda callado. Hace unas semanas, Tess le dijo que necesitaba unos días para pensar, era la novia de Mike, pero sentía por ella algo más que amistad, habían iniciado una relación a espaldas del hombre. Si éste se llegara a enterar, los dos estarían muertos, y Tess no soportaba tanta tensión. Decidió entonces marcharse, con la excusa de visitar a su madre.

- "Y ahora ha vuelto" – piensa Peter, y no podrá abrazarla ni besarla como hubiera querido.

En el aparcamiento del restaurante donde trabaja Tess, Peter espera apoyado en el coche mientras Mike la visita.

- ¡Peter! ¡Qué tal hombre! – Saluda un hombre mexicano acercándose y extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo

- ¡Tony! ¡Qué sorpresa! – Exclama Peter estrechando su mano

- Toma… 50 dólares, lo siento amigo, no he podido reunir más

- No importa Tony, no hace falta

- Tú me ayudaste con Big Eddie, por lo menos deja que te lo devuelva

- ¿has llamado a ese tipo?  
>- Sí.<p>

- ¿Y cuándo lo harás?

- Aún no lo sé… pronto. ¿Qué tal tu hermana?

- Oh, ya tiene trabajo, en la gasolinera. Te echa de menos, le gustaría volver a verte

- Quizás me pase un día de estos… - dice Peter interrumpiéndose, una gran coche negro ha aparecido en el aparcamiento, tiene la impresión de que van buscando algo.  
>...<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

Mirando al pasado

2

- Polis – susurra Tony – me largo

- Bien, vale… - contesta mientras ve como su amigo desaparece. Peter se queda esperando, observa como el coche se detiene y de su interior salen un hombre y una mujer rubia. El hombre grande y corpulento se adelanta mientras que la mujer se queda al lado del vehículo hablando por teléfono. El tipo pasa por su lado sin mirarle apenas, se dirige al motel que hay al lado del restaurante. Pero cuando la mujer se acerca sus miradas se cruzan y por un segundo, Peter siente como si la conociera de toda la vida

- ¡Olivia! - le llama su compañero - ¡Aquí!

- ¡Voy John! – dice mientras se aleja. Peter se la queda mirando hasta comprender que algo está a punto de ocurrir, y rápidamente entra en el restaurante. Tiene que avisar a Mike. Lo encuentra en un pasillo, besándose con Tess. Siente una punzada de celos, pero no puede hacer nada.

- La poli está aquí… - afirma Peter interrumpiendo a la pareja

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Mike furioso

- algo ha ocurrido en el motel… tenemos que irnos, esto se va a llenar de policías

- Está bien…vámonos. ¿Nos vemos luego nena?

- Sí, claro…Hola Peter – Saluda Tess con una ligera sonrisa

- Tess – contesta él fríamente, o al menos lo intenta. No quiere mostrar sus sentimientos delante de Mike. Si por Peter fuera la estrecharía entre sus brazos y la besaría ahí mismo

- Venga chico, larguémonos de aquí… Big Eddie nos está esperando

Mientras se marchan, Peter se vuelve y ve como Tess le saluda con la mano ¡Cuánto la ha echado de menos! Espera tener un momento con ella. ¡Si Mike desapareciera de sus vidas!

En la oficina de Big Eddie, este se encuentra sentado tras su mesa, tomándose un gran vaso de whisky y fumándose un puro enorme. Cuando ve entrar a Mike y Peter sonríe dejando ver una dentadura llena de piezas de oro

- Ya están aquí mis muchachos ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Bueno, jefe… el tipo de la 24 recibió el mensaje, supongo que se las arreglará para pagar, no nos la volverá a jugar.

- Tengo otro encargo… Si no tiene el dinero, matadlo… servirá de ejemplo para los demás

- Si jefe – responde Mike

- Que lo haga Peter – ordena Big Eddie

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? – Pregunta Peter sorprendido

- ¿Te recuerdo porque estás aquí? – Pregunta enfadado el mafioso

- No… gracias, jefe – contesta el joven

- ¿Quieres acabar como ese tipo que vais a visitar? Nadie juega con Big Eddie y tú menos… te pillamos haciendo trampas y por lo menos nos debes respeto… Estás aquí porque eres inteligente, nos has sacado de muchos problemas… no me gustaría prescindir de ti. Así que ya sabes…

- Si, señor

- Dale una 39 – le dice a uno de sus hombres – Por cierto Mike, mañana me acompañarás a Las Vegas, estaremos allí dos días.

- Si Big Eddie

- Ahora largaos… Quiero ver en las noticias el cadáver de ese tío. Una bala en la frente ¡justo en el centro! ¡Jajajaja!  
>En el coche, Mike sonríe ante la mirada preocupada de Peter<p>

- ¿qué te pasa? No tendrás miedo ¿verdad?

- No… no.

- Te he visto disparar antes… sabes hacerlo

- Se trata de matar a un hombre a sangre fría, no es agradable ¿sabes?

- Tonterías… es más sencillo de lo que crees… mira chico preocúpate de tu propia vida, ya has oído a Big Eddie. Búscate una mujer, mira Tess, es adorable… me fastidia tenerla que dejar ahora que ha vuelto.

- Si, es una lástima.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mirando al pasado

3

Llegan a una casa de las afueras de Boston en un barrio de clase media. Entran en el jardín, no escuchan ruido alguno. Mike pega el oído a la puerta, nada.

- Quizás no esté – afirma Peter esperanzado, ojala el tipo se hubiese marchado

- En ese caso tendríamos que esperarle… y no me apetece, tengo otros planes ¿recuerdas? Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú entra por aquí, en silencio, sin armar mucho ruido, yo iré por detrás. Si está dentro le acorralaremos

Peter asiente y sacando su juego de ganzúas abre la puerta. Entra con cautela, saca su arma y preparado para cualquier cosa recorre la casa. De pronto, alguien le empuja por detrás tirándole al suelo. Para su suerte no se le ha caído la pistola, se vuelve sobre su espalda y estira los brazos empuñando el arma. No hay nadie. Se levanta rápidamente, en estado de alerta y mira de un lado a otro en busca de otra señal de ataque. Nada.

- ¿Qué queréis? – susurra una voz a su espalda. Peter se vuelve y se encuentra a un hombre que dirige su arma contra él – tírala al suelo – le ordena – ahora o disparo

- Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada, ya la dejo – dice Peter levantando las manos a la vez que va agachándose para dejar el arma, pero no llega a hacerlo. Sorprende al hombre dándole una patada tirándole al suelo. Peter entonces se abalanza sobre él y le inmoviliza con su brazo mientras le encañona.

- ¡lo siento! ¡Tengo familia!

- ¿Tienes el dinero de Big Eddie?

- ¡mi hijo está enfermo! Lo necesito para sus medicinas

- Levántate… rápido

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta el hombre desconcertado

- Venga, lárgate… y llévate a tu familia lejos de aquí

- No… no entiendo

- ¡Vete! – Le ordena mientras le da un empujón – no te he visto… ¡rápido!

El hombre, confuso, sale de la casa, titubeando. Peter se queda parado, parado en la oscuridad, intentando encontrar una excusa cuando de repente, Mike entra en el salón. Lleva al hombre sujeto por el cuello mientras el encañona con su arma

- Sabía que esto ocurriría… no te preocupes, no se lo diré a Big Eddie… pero este tipo no se va a librar hoy

- Por favor – suplica el hombre – prometo pagar

- Ya es tarde amigo – dice Mike amartillando su arma. Peter permanece impasible, mirando fijamente como su amigo está dispuesto a disparar a sangre fría a un hombre inocente y en ese momento le odia con todas sus fuerzas. De repente el hombre, sacando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, da un codazo a Mike, logrando que le suelte y se doble sobre sí mismo, el hombre recoge su arma con la que ha estado a punto de ser asesinado y la dirige contra un sorprendido Peter que apenas le da tiempo a apartarse de la trayectoria de tiro, y reaccionando rápidamente dispara a su vez, acertando en el pecho de su atacante que cae al suelo, muerto. Mike se levanta, dolorido, recoge su arma y dándole la vuelta al cadáver le dispara en la frente.

- Big Eddie estará contento… Vámonos de aquí de una vez.


	4. Capítulo 4

Mirando al pasado

4

Al día siguiente, Peter, liberado de la presencia de Mike se dirige a un bar en Cambridge. Allí se encuentra con un hombre de aspecto rudo, pelo rapado al uno y cicatrices en la cara. Está bebiendo un whisky

- Peter Bishop, sabía que vendrías.

- Por supuesto… dime cuando

- Mañana, temprano… a las 7 ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo que tú digas me parece bien. Hasta mañana entonces, Mark

Peter entonces se dirige hasta la casa de Mike y Tess. Espera fuera, oculto tras una esquina. Ve que Mike sale a la calle acompañado de la mujer y se despiden con un beso. Cuando ella se queda sola, decide acercarse. Tess sonríe y entra en la casa, Peter la sigue inmediatamente. Dentro se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – susurra ella

- Vámonos de aquí, Tess… huyamos

- Sabes que no puedo… Mike

- Nunca nos encontrará, te lo prometo

- Te quiero Peter, pero sabes que es imposible

- Tess…- susurra él mientras la vuelve a besar

- He pensado tanto durante esta semana… en ti, en nosotros, en todo lo que estamos viviendo – asegura Tess mientras acaricia la cara de Peter – y te quiero Peter

- Entonces ¿por qué no dejas a Mike de una vez? Yo puedo protegerte

- Y lo he pensado, le he dado muchas vueltas… tienes que darme tiempo

- Lo entiendo

- ¿Lo harás? ¿Verdad? Peter, tú me das la fuerza necesaria para seguir aguantando

- Por supuesto – dice él mientras le sonríe

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo preocupado

- Me conoces bien – asegura mientras se sienta en el sofá

- Lo veo en tu cara… ha sido uno de los trabajos de Big Eddie ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso. No es agradable

- Conmigo puedes hacerlo, lo sabes Peter

- No tiene importancia, cariño

- Pronto pagarás tu deuda, te liberarán y podrás dejarlo

- Si – afirma pensativo Peter – claro, tienes razón

- Venga… hoy no trabajo, aprovechemos que Mike no está – dice besándole – te necesito…

Antes del amanecer, Peter se levanta, se viste, da un beso a una dormida Tess y se marcha. En la calle para un taxi y se dirige al aeropuerto. Allí, en la zona de carga, se encuentra con Mark, vestido con ropa militar

- ¡Peter! Estás aquí, pensé que te rajarías

- Para nada, ya ves

- Estupendo. Firma esto, es un requisito para la empresa de seguridad con la que vas a trabajar, les eximes de toda responsabilidad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – dice mientras firma

- Pues bien… toma tu billete, has hecho un buen negocio amigo. Puedes ir ocupando tu lugar en el avión. Dentro de 20 minutos partiremos, vuelo directo a Irak.

Peter asiente y se dirige hacia el avión, no mira atrás. Siente que ya no tiene nada más que hacer en Boston.

FIN


End file.
